


Unforgivable

by Pcyqo



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Confession, F/F, Kissing, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pcyqo/pseuds/Pcyqo
Summary: Her face was like the sunshine. She always shone the brightest, even when there was only darkness. Then, was it so selfish to love her?
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Kudos: 22





	Unforgivable

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I last posted anything... I think it was 6 months ago.
> 
> I was really busy in the span of 6 months, but I'm back at it again! Hell, I'm back with more angst and drama.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The orange-haired girl laid back on the chair. As she slowly slid down, she let out a sigh. “Finally… classes are over!” the girl said ecstatically as she raised her arms in the air. You gave out a chuckle. “Yeah… math really dragged out.” You replied. Chika dropped her arms and slouched onto the desk. “I’m going to sleep now… don’t wake me up You-chan.” Chika said tiredly as she drifted off to sleep.

“Chiii-kaaaa-chaaaaan!” a wine haired girl grunted. Chika quickly picked her head up and looked into the direction of the voice. “H-Hi, Riko-chan! W-What’s up?” Chika said nervously. “WHERE ARE THE LYRICS?” Riko demanded as she shoved her face into Chika’s. Chika rubbed the back of her neck. “Hehe~ umm… I left them at home…” Chika sheepishly said. “That’s a lie isn’t it?” Riko said as she furrowed her eyes. Chika laughed nervously. “Y-Yeah…” Chika admitted in defeat. “We’re going to the clubroom to work on them. Now.” Riko said as she grabbed Chika by the collar. “Y-Yes ma’am!” Chika quickly answered.

There was a pang in You’s heart. A burning sensation in her heart. “You-chan you coming?” Chika asked. “I have swim practice today. I’ll come later!” You said as she saluted. “Alright, see ya!” Chika said as she was dragged off. You gave off a sigh and grasped her heart. You bit her lip, in an attempt to distract herself from the ache from her heart, but it was to no avail. “It hurts so much…” You whispered as tears came out.

\---

“You-senpai, is something up today?” Her junior asked as You pulled herself out of the water. “N-No… nothing in particular,” You responded. “You seemed off today. You sure nothing is bothering you?” her junior asked. “No, really! I’m just distracted today.” You said as she waved her hands in front of her. “Alright. You know the swim meet is happening next week. Coach said you have to be in top shape. See ya tomorrow!” her junior said as she walked off. “Yeah, see ya!” You said as she gave off her signature salute. You sighed and threw her goggles and cop on the bench as she dried herself off. She changed into her clothes and packed everything. You sighed for the umpteenth time and hurried off to the club room.

“Sorry for the intrusion…” You said tiredly as she slid the door open. “Chika-chan!! Stop dozing off!!!” Riko reprimanded as she hopped off her seat. “B-But… I’m having a writer's block?” Chika reasoned. “CHIKA-CHAN!” Riko screamed, her face resembling those of Chika’s doodles. “Eeek!!” Chika squealed as she got off her chair and quickly took cover behind You. “E-Eh?” You sounded out, confused. Riko sighed. “You-chan, please tell her that she needs to work on the lyrics… our live is coming up in a few weeks!” Riko said as she massaged her temples. “You-chan, help me! Riko-chan is evil and is trying to kill me with so much stress!” Chika desperately said as she held onto You’s hand. You chuckled. “Come on Chika-chan, stop being such a slacker!” You said as she playfully smacked Chika’s back. “You-chan betrayed me too!” Chika said. After a few seconds of silence, the three of them burst out laughing.

Suddenly, Riko’s phone rang. “Oh, sorry guys! I have to go now,” Riko said as she grabbed her bag. “For what?” Chika asked. “I need to go to Yocchan’s house today. Something about a satanic ritual…” Riko murmured. “Okay, have fun!” Chika said. “Yousoro!” You saluted. Riko waved them goodbye and left the clubroom. When Riko closed the door, the pair was met with awkward silence.

It was at this time that You could hear her heart beating out of her heart. Was it so loud that even Chika could hear it? You blushed as she snuck a peek at Chika. She was beautiful, but yet so unattainable. You sighed. “Something wrong, You-chan?” Chika asked. “N-Nothing!” You said. Chika stared straight into You. “Sure?” Chika questioned as she tilted her head a bit sideways. “Y-Yeah, I swear!” You said as she put her hands up. Chika got up from her chair. “Recently… you’ve been a bit distant… I can’t help but feel that something is wrong.” Chika said with a sad look. You dropped her smile. “Nothing is wrong… seriously.” You said. Chika sat back in her seat with a sigh. “You-chan… how long have I known you? I’ve known you since… well… forever! I know when something is wrong, like the times when your dad would go off to sea again and you didn’t tell anyone. I’m concerned, please just tell me what’s wrong.” Chika asked with pleading eyes. You sighed again.

“Then… is it really alright?” You whispered. “Yeah! Tell me anything!” Chika said with a smile. You felt her heart skip a beat. Was she sure about this? Was she willing to throw everything away for this one moment? But what if there was a chance that Chika would share the same feelings as her? That her feelings would be reciprocated. 

You got up from her chair. “Sorry…” You whispered before placing a kiss onto Chika’s lips. The kiss lasted for less than a second before Chika pulled back. Chika placed both hands onto her lips with widened eyes. You pulled back, attempting to hide her blushing face. There were more seconds of awkward silence. “Y-You-chan… this is how you felt about me?” Chika stammered out. You nodded. “You-chan… I-”. “No!” You said while shooting straight up. “I… I won’t let you finish that sentence… I’m sorry … I’m sorry that I’m so selfish!” You cried as she ran out of the clubroom. “You-chan!” Chika called out as she chased You.

\---

You didn’t think she’s ever ran this hard in her life. She hid in a few bushes, waiting for the sounds of footsteps to cease. After a bit of hiding, she waited for a bus. As the bus pulled up, she quickly hopped on and getting off as she reached her stop. She opened the door to her house and found a note on the counter. “I’ll be back tomorrow! <3” You’s mom wrote. You sighed and put it back on the counter. You went upstairs and into her room, forever disappearing in the darkness of her sanctuary.

\---

“You-chan!” Chika continued calling. She had looked for all the places You could have been at, but she had one more guess left. Chika waited for the final bus and got off at the stop nearest to You’s house.

“You-chan!” Chika called as she knocked on the door. She twisted the knob and the door opened. “You-chan, you left the door open! Sorry for the intrusion…” Chika said. Chika looked around the house. The lights were off and there were no signs of life. Chika went up the stairs and knocked on You’s room. “You-chan! Can we talk?” Chika asked through the door. After more knocking, Chika twisted the knob and opened the door.

“You-chan, I’m sorry, can we-” Chika’s eyes widened. The next second, she dropped to the floor. “Y-You-chan…” Chika choked out. She felt her head get dizzy and her vision doubled. She covered her mouth, attempting to stop the vomit coming up. Tears blurred her vision. “Y-You-chan…” she stammered. Her body was weak and it could barely support herself.

In the middle of the room, was the body of her best friend, hanging from a rope supported from the ceiling. And on a little sticky note right below her former best friend’s feet read, “I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, I'm so sorry You-chan! I always do you like this...  
> God, I really hate torturing the girls like this. ;^;
> 
> I really need to write some fluff soon...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
